Let The Games Begin
by Wildpathwarriors
Summary: Open and accepting tributes via PM. Then, there are four words. Let The Games Begin.


**Edit: So.. It got deleted? I don't know how, and I am so sorry for all the people that submitted a review, I just realized that it got deleted.. That sucks. Well, so sorry and here I am uploading it over again. You don't have to re-review if you don't want too, though it would mean a lot! And a little update on the tributes, the whole of District 5 and 12 are open. Males from 3,9,12,5. Females from 8,11,12,5.  
**

**Wooh, okay. This is my first SYOT and I'm kinda worried. I don't have many tributes yet, so if you want to see more of this kind of writing, then please submit a tribute. DO NOT REVIEW A TRIBUTE, thanks, any tributes submitted by review will not be accepted! Here is the link to where all the stuff you need to know is, the tribute list is updated every time I get a tribute, so it is up to date as of now. **

** : / / w w w . fanfiction topic /94671 /59525888 /1/ (just take spaces out)**

**Enjoy, and please submit a tribute. Of course, every chapter will be different depending on the character, and this character is just a random unique one I made up, so try to work hard on your tributes. Thank you for your time!**

_Arch Bleur; 17 years; Capitol Citizen_

I feel like there should be at least _some _satisfaction about the Hunger Games. Instead, in the place where I think this feeling should be, I can only grasp at nothingness. Everyone else is rejoicing. Getting their hair dyed yet another color, or even tattooing a districts symbol into their skin. My friends wouldn't leave me alone today, they buzzed around me, silver eyes glistening and purple lips moving with words I barely understood. The only words I comprehended were "Hunger Games" "Fun" and "Mockingjay". That's when I left. Everyone has always taught me that these kids deserved what they got. They deserved to be punished. And I've believed them. For such a long terrible time, I actually believed them. But every time, as my eyes fixated eagerly on the screen, all I managed to see where kids my age, struggling up to the stage, hair clinging to their tears and clothing too big for their emaciated features. And still, everyone I know has preached that they deserve this. That these small shivering kids being sent to their deaths were the ones actually responsible long ago for their ancestors rebellion. Because that makes perfect sense.

I open the door and look out into the landscape around me. The perfect escape. I won't ever be spotted here. Not by Cain, not by my father, and not by any ditzy airhead friend of mine. Because no real capitol citizen would enter into the wild. God forbid they break a one-hundred dollar nail.

I think it's quite beautiful. Tall trees stretching tall, long faded green leaves brushing the sky. But I am not looking for the trees. And I'm not looking for the soft brown dirt that sinks underneath every barefoot step, no, not even that. I am looking for something much more exotic. And much more beautiful. A smile escapes my pale lips as I draw near what I have been waiting for all day. The lake stretches out before me, azure water rippling silently. Stepping onto the cool rock, I close my eyes and before me flash images I wish could be burned away forever. Then it's _him. _I open my eyes with a gasp and shake my head, blonde hair tumbling down my shoulders. Lacing my fingers over my head, I ready myself and then dive, the cold water a complete shock to me. A good shock, not like the kind of shock when you find out you are about to be pitted against twenty-three other people, just so that you can come home. No, it wasn't one of those shocks.

I open my eyes and take in the underwater world. I smile despite my situation, and run fingers through the water, upsetting the balance of a trail of small bubbles. This is beauty. This remote little lake with its azure fingers rippling around me and on top of me. This is TRUE beauty. Not the kind us capitolites strive for. That's a different beauty entirely. No woman will ever be able to compete with the raw beauty that surrounds me now. Not even if they dyed their skin deep blue and changed their eyes to match, though I'm sure it has happened.

I wish I could stay here for the rest of my life. But my life has other priorities, it seems. And I already know my fate as the shadow falls over my floating figure. Wincing, I prepare for the hard fingers, and the sick grin. Those crazy green eyes swirling down at me. The cold air stings against my skin as his strong fingers latch around my arm, wrenching me from the abyss of my thoughts and the raw nothingness of escaping the capitol.

I open my eyes, and realize that I wore the wrong shirt. Especially the one around him. I glance down quickly and a sob escapes my lips. The wrong choice. His eyes follow mine and we reach the destination at the same time. I fight his grip as I try to escape him. "Cain" I hiss, struggling, my words were supposed to sound strong but now I realize that they came out a sob. As if I was begging him. His finger prods my stomach and pain laces through my body. I bite my lip, drawing blood. "Someone's bruises are showing" he growls at me. I can feel tears in my eyes as I struggle against him again, but it all hurts too much.

If anyone has ever said the Capitol children have it perfect, they must have a messed up way of thinking. Because my life is not perfect, and I'm not sure it will ever be. Sometimes, I almost wish I lived in the Districts, and that I was reaped.

A sigh escapes my lips as Cain drags me back the way I came. "What were you doing out here?" his cold calculated words roll over me like fog. I am used to them, and so I pay them no attention. His grip tightens and I whip around to face him, trying to keep myself from narrowing my eyes. It will just send him off into one of his rampages. "I was... exploring" I choose my words carefully, and keep my tone stark. I let myself relax an inch as Cain gives me no indication except a grunt.

Instead of returning to my house I watch as he drags me down a street I don't know. Soon I can see the square in front of us. Then I remember. I have skipped _The Reveal. _A grin flickers on my face as I glance at the hordes of citizens, eyes glued to the screen that almost seems as if it has magically fallen from the air to display the sneak peek into the games.

"You were missing the Reveal. So I came to find you" his voice is almost smug, his swirling green eyes bore into my brown ones as I nod at him. I feel suddenly embarrassed as a group of people risk a glance at us, all eyes glued to me.

I am certainly not an average capitol citizen. My skin is untouched except for the freckles I have naturally acquired, my hair untouched as well, blonde highlights natural and shining. My eyes are plain and brown and at the moment I am wearing a white shirt that clings to me from where those azure fingers tore at it. Water drips from my hair as my eyes flick down to the bruises now visible to every eye. I have to close my eyes. I am shaking and Cain will soon realize. He can't know. And so, as I close my eyes I concentrate on happy things. Like my little sister, oblivious to the world she was born into. A small smile escapes me and I open my eyes again.

Cain gives me a little shove towards the front of the group, and I fall to my knees, gritting my teeth. But I have been lucky. The Reveal is over, and as I stand up again, attempting to right myself. I expect it to be over, because the screen is black. But none of the other citizens move, and Cain grabs my hand, stopping me from leaving. But there is something left. Another trick the Gamemakers have pulled. A scream splits the air, and I whirl around, to see the body of a girl crumple to the ground.

Then, there are four words.

_Let The Games Begin._


End file.
